


oath of devotion (a study of love) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Devotion as a Form of Love, Family, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, The First-Gen Immigrant Experience, aka 1.3k of me projecting onto ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "oath of devotion (a study of love)" by rowansberry."Ricky Matsui is an Oath of Devotion Paladin protecting the city of New York. But before that, Ricky Matsui is 5, and he is 10, and he is 15, and he learns about devotion, and he learns about love, and he learns about sacrifice.ora study on love, devotion, and the first-generation immigrant experience."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	oath of devotion (a study of love) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts), [rowansberry (amarowan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarowan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oath of devotion (a study of love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288711) by [rowansberry (amarowan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarowan/pseuds/rowansberry). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 9:47  
Length (without music): 8:18  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oath%20of%20devotion%20\(a%20study%20of%20love\).mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oath%20of%20devotion%20\(a%20study%20of%20love\)%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oath%20of%20devotion%20\(a%20study%20of%20love\)%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oath%20of%20devotion%20\(a%20study%20of%20love\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for ofjustimagine for #ITPE 2020! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to rowansberry for giving me permission to podfic their story!
> 
> [Music: "We are the Children" - A Grain of Sand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_gwmwlNGrI)


End file.
